Talk:G Legend Deck 1: The Dark "Ren Suzugamori"/@comment-26896370-20150816143318/@comment-10797416-20150817044839
@RevenantRevenger Please scroll to the bottom of this comment before having to spend precious time reading this long thing. If you want to read it, scroll back up afterwards. Truly Sorry! (◕︵◕) I see. I can understand how you feel. I had originally used RP (since January 2012) before I recieved GC for my birthday this year. I must admit that I didn't necessarily like the fact that a lot of people wanted to build RP when set 5 came around. It felt like they were just jumping on the "bandwagon" because it was winning a lot. But I thought about it and realized that it's not my place to judge them. Some of the people that were switching to RP could actually just have liked the aesthetic/skills of the clan. Now, by no means am I saying that ''YOU'RE ''judging anyone, but ''I ''had by making the assumption that they wanted to play RP just for Majesty Lord. The Shang CF could actually like the SP clan as a whole, but as a new player, was not able to start at the same time we did. I really wouldn't want to them to go back through Set 4 of the original series to now, just to show their devotion, which you do seem to have. The best thing would be, now that they play SP, to go through the Clan and study up on how it came to be the SP that we know (and love) today. Plus, due to being in the G-Era, where decks are cheaper and better built, they probably saw that the Legend Deck contained G-Units and pretty much everything they needed to get off the ground and run with it. I would much prefer that new players are introduced to clans the way they are now. Rather than have it the way we did with the whole having to buy four of the TD AND THEN having to get our PGs and Aces (LOL). This idea is supported by the fact that The Shang CF said they could only really afford the Legend Deck, which is playable right out of the box, and 1-2 of the TD10s. It's why I gave them the deck list that I had. I also told them to get Claret and support slowly, when they are more able to do so. Also, The Shang CF said their friend got an Aqua Force deck, which means that wherever they went, there must have been other TDs. SP must have caught their eye as the end result. They said that they've already lost to the AqF deck quite a bit. They then came here asking for help on how to improve their SP deck, rather than coming to ask for other Clan options. That sounds like Clan Devotion starting to form. Besides, if they do decide to stop using SPs, there's nothing either of us can really do about it. :) My Rambling is over. With that being said....I am so so so so so so so sorry for the length of this post! You really don't have to read it all if you don't want to, either! (◕︵◕) Anyways, thanks for your advice in trying to help them! (◕ ◡ ◕)